


Chance Encounters

by Curiorex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiorex/pseuds/Curiorex
Summary: “You look like a man of integrity. Would you please make out with me?”





	Chance Encounters

“You look like a man of integrity. Would you please make out with me?”

Bruce did a double take. He wasn't surprised that someone was being so bold (it was a nightclub, and while Bruce didn't have much experience, he assumed “bold” was par for the course). He was surprised that said person was a gorgeous blonde beefcake. A gorgeous blonde beefcake hitting on him. Bruce normally wouldn’t even be at a club, but Tony had given him puppy dog eyes and talked about how worried he was about Bruce. And sure, Bruce hadn't left the lab in three days, and hadn't done anything fun in god knows when, but it didn't mean he was going to let Tony just drag him to some club. But eventually Tony won, because Tony always wins.

After half an hour of nursing a beer at the bar while Tony schmoozed with some ladies on the other end of the room, Bruce was trying to figure out how long he had to stay before he could make his escape.

But the 6'3” wall of pure muscle with the charming smile was unexpected.

“Come again?” Bruce replied, leaning closer to the blonde to hear him over the thumping music.

“I need you to make out with me. Please.” Beefcake said, smiling almost desperately. He leaned against the bar in a clumsy attempt to look casual. As his elbow came down on the polished wood, it slipped and sent Bruce's beer sliding.

“Hey man, be careful!” Bruce said, catching the beer before it could plummet off the bar top.

The blonde made an awkward lunge for the bottle at the same time, and ended up with his (big, warm) hand on top of Bruce's. He stared at their hands for a moment, before snatching it away. He looked embarrassed as he scrambled for a place to put his hands, before finally just leaning on the bar again.

“So sorry about that.”

Bruce eyed him suspiciously. This dude had the grace of a golden retriever chasing a shadow. “Listen, what are you really after? Trying to make a boyfriend jealous? Because there are way hotter guys in this room you could hit on and, so long as you don't throw beer in their lap, you could probably get.”

The blonde's smile faltered. “You are very clever. Fine,” he took a half step closer, “my brother dragged me here under the misguided notion that I need to move on from my ex. Which I already have, it was a mutual dumping, but he doesn't believe me.” He huffs, “So, I was thinking maybe if he sees me make out with someone and then leave with them… then he'll draw his own conclusions and I'll be off the hook, as they say.” He explained. “You'd be under no obligation to go beyond a kiss, of course.” He rushed to add.

Bruce looked into the man's blue eyes and contemplated the offer. He'd have a good excuse to leave this place, with its too loud music and too many people, and he wouldn't have to hear Tony give him another lecture about how he “just needs to meet someone”. All it would take is one kiss with a man who looked like an underwear model.

“Where's this brother of yours?”

“Behind me, black hair, black suit. Drinking some weird looking cocktail.” He said, gesturing with his head over his shoulder.

As subtle as he could, Bruce glanced to where he had nodded. There was the alleged brother, just as the Blonde had described. The brother turned to look at the two of them, and Bruce quickly looked away. If that really was the beefcake's brother, then Bruce and him were in the same situation.

“Fine. One kiss, and then we leave this place and go our separate ways, deal?”

The man beamed. “Deal. You have my thanks.” The Blonde shifted even closer, so that Bruce had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes. They were very blue. “Would it be rude of me to ask your name? I'm not used to kissing total strangers.”

“B-Bruce” He stuttered, too focused on blue.

“I'm Thor, nice to meet you.” The blonde—Thor—smirked.

One of those big hands came up to cradle Bruce's jaw, a calloused thumb caressing his cheek bone. Bruce barely had time to think about where to put his own hands before he felt soft lips on his and his brain shorted out. His eyes slipped shut as Thor tentatively moved his lips against his, shy despite his earlier boldness. Bruce lost himself to the feeling of it all— Thor's lips, Thor's nose bumping against his softly, Thor's hands, which were now both at Bruce's cheeks. Bruce found himself responding to the kiss, which Thor took as a sign to deepen it.

If they were anywhere besides a nightclub, Bruce would be embarrassed with how quickly they devolved into a pair of panting messes. As Bruce pulled away, breathing heavy, it took him a moment to remember the whole point of the kiss.

“We should probably leave now.” He said, calming down.

Thor looked dazed, pupils blown and lips parted, but after a moment he managed a jerky nod. He slipped an arm around Bruce's waist and steered them through the crowd towards the front door.

As they passed where Tony was lounging, Bruce caught his eye. Tony looked surprised for a moment, before grinning and giving Bruce a wink. Bruce rolled his eyes and looked away. Tony would be insufferable tomorrow.

They made their way into the cool night air, the breeze clearing Bruce's mind. No matter how good a kisser he was, going home with Thor was not an option. He did not go home with near strangers he met in nightclubs. Even if said stranger was the most attractive person Bruce had ever met. Thor had said that he was under no obligation to go further, and Bruce was going to hold him to that.

Thor pulled his arm away and took a step back. He stared at Bruce for a long moment, searching his face for something. He nodded.

“Thank you for your help, Bruce. Have a good night.” He said, putting his hands into his pockets and turning to go.

“You too.” Bruce responded, surprised that there was no cleverly disguised request to head back to his place. No gentle needling for something that Bruce didn't want to give. There was just a man who kept his word. Bruce started to make his way home.

“Wait.”

Bruce turned to see Thor turned back towards him, staring down at his shoes. For a man that could probably pop the buttons off of a shirt when he flexed, he looked awfully meek.

“So I know I said that we would part ways, but would you care to join me for dinner?” Thor said, glancing up to meet Bruce's eyes. “Nothing serious or anything. Just two guys, out for a bite.”

“Two guys who just made out in a nightclub like horny teens.” Bruce retorted. He wanted to be suspicious, but it was difficult to do when Thor was looking so hopeful.

“I understand if you're uncomfortable. I never meant to be so forceful. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Goodbye.” He said, turning away again.

Bruce thought about going home to an empty lab. He thought about staring at a spreadsheet of machine readouts until he fell asleep at the computer.

He thought about dinner.

“I know a good Asian place that should still be open.” Bruce said.

* * *

“... And then he tried to stab me with a butter knife.” Thor said around a mouthful of pad Thai.

Bruce laughed his water. Thor had been telling stories of him and his brother—Loki, because it seems his family had a thing for Norse mythology—with Bruce occasionally sharing his own anecdotes about him and his cousin as kids. Thor was a good storyteller and a better audience. The entire meal, Thor looked at Bruce like he was the most interesting person in the world. It was a new feeling.

“So, Bruce, what do you do for a living? I bet it's something cool.” Thor asked, reaching for his drink.

“Nah, it's boring. I couldn't even begin to explain it without going into a bunch of science techno babble, and you don't wanna hear all that.”

If anything, Thor look even more excited. “A scientist! I was right. Please explain it to me. I'm smarter than I look.”

Bruce hesitantly launched into a spiel about radiation particles and the practical applications of gamma and beta waves. He felt himself rambling, but Thor hung onto every word. His attention never wavered, and a small smile played across his lips.

Bruce abruptly realized that he was basically monologuing at this point. He looked down at his noodles and moved them around with his fork. “Sorry, once you get me started on about my experiments, I never stop.”

“No, I enjoyed it. You're so passionate. I would love to see your lab someday.”

“You know, I've been called a lotta things, but passionate is a first.”

“Ridiculous. You need better friends.” He joked.

“Well, I don't have many of those. I can count them on one hand.”

Thor looked surprised. “You? But you're so…” He gestured vaguely in Bruce's direction, “You're amazing.” he said softly.

The tenderness in his eyes left Bruce feeling raw and exposed. Jokes were familiar territory and compliments can be played off as friendliness, but genuine tenderness was foreign.

“Listen, Thor, you're a really nice guy. You see the best in people. When most people look at me, they see an awkward, anxious guy who can't hold a conversation about anything but physics and chemistry. I'm not like you, all friendly and approachable, with your blue eyes and super model jawline.” Bruce stuffed his face with noodles to stop himself from saying anymore.  
Bruce was too mortified to look at Thor, who hadn't said a word. The silence stretched awkwardly and Bruce wanted to sink into the floor.

“Just because other people think that doesn't mean I do. I think you're interesting. And handsome. That's why I approached you in the club. You didn't look like you belonged there and I figured even if you turned me down, you'd at least be worth the conversation. And you were. And then you turned out to be ever better than I hoped.” Thor nudged Bruce's foot with his.

Bruce finally met his eyes. Thor was grinning and Bruce was struck by handsome he was. There was not a thing about him that wasn't soft and sweet.

“So I think you're cool… and you think I have a nice jawline.” Thor teased.

Bruce smirked. “Like you didn't already know.”

* * *

“You’re here bright and early.” Tony called from across the lab.

Bruce didn’t grace that with a response.

Tony’s patience lasted ten whole minutes before he was sitting at Bruce’s elbow.

Bruce didn't look up from his laptop. “I didn’t sleep with him, Tony.”

“Why not? Was he secretly gross under his clothes?”

“I didn't get that far.”

“That’s too bad. I'm sure you'll get it next time.” Tony said as he clapped Bruce on the back.

Bruce debated on whether to tell him the truth. It was either live with Tony’s teasing, or live with Tony’s attempts to set him up. Bruce sighed.

“I didn't get that far, this time.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “You get his number?”

Bruce fished the napkin out of his pocket. He’d been staring at the phone number all morning. At the last minute, he’d shoved it in his pocket. After all, maybe Thor wanted to do lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> My first gammahammer fic. Honestly I just wanted practice writing them because I have a long fic in the works. Still, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment to tell me what you thought.


End file.
